venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiderpois
Page is a modified version of https://www.ign.com/wikis/lego-star-wars-iii-the-clone-wars/Asaaj_Ventress_-_Chapter_3. Credits to the walkthrough’s writers. '''Spiderpois '''is a Venturian Battle episode. Synopsis Doctor Freeze plans to unleash the Spiderpois over Flakerot. Robert Jacob and his brothers go to the forest, looking out for the water full of Spiderpois ichor. There are Cannibals near and they instantly go into combat -- the fire alarms sound after detecting them -- but they do not intend to be caught, right? After the burglar alarm mast pops up Terrence Jacob destroys it, and looks for some vegetables. Tyler Jacob notices an access panel, and places an explosive on it, destroying it and leaving behind a pit, which all the brothers except Robert jump into. After going down below, Terrence destroys a grate on a panel, before closing the gates and blocking the Cannibal Creature Creators on either side ahead. They fight all of the cannibals in the process, and work their way forward all the while. The next set of grates are closed by Tyler, who uses a rope. Meanwhile, Robert uses the entrance pistol on a flying Dreadnought and takes out the shields and then blow open that section and drops the battleship in, then fights his way forward to where a big heavy object is hanging from the ceiling and pulls the pins on it, dropping it through the floor and on top of the pair of Pipipis that have his brothers pinned down. Now he drops down the hole to meet up with them, and builds a console that Terrence uses to open the ingress. The brothers head inside and Tyler grapples the lift plate loose, which Athansios stands on while Terrence hits a button which raises it, then Athansios cuts open the wall and smashes the objects inside. This triggers a CS, and then they get back in combat again, where Robert closes the two gates with the Cannibal Creators. Another Pipipi appears ahead -- it has a crimson shield so it is invincible. Thus, Scottie throws one of the barrels on the left at it to drop its shield then slices and dices it with once the shield is down. Another pair of Pipipis appear ahead -- but they know how to deal with them now, so Robert smashes their shields and murders them with with his diamond blade, then looks around down the other points of this junction... They don't go straight as they need a Shooter to open that entrance, and Terrence tells them not to retreat, so the right branch is the way! Tyler uses his diamond Pickaxe to cut open the ingress, gaining them access to the Furious Gynecologist's Laboratory! The Doctor has their mates from previous episodes and is doing unspeakable things to them! The brothers heads in and kills his Crawlers and then throws objects at him with until he is killed (or they think)! On his way to having an escape (so it turns out he survived) he shoots Scottie in a bastardly attack -- but it turns out he dodged the a shot. However, Prisco is pissed off and orders Scottie to blow, but he happily disobeys. Now they are joined by Duke, and he can jumps up and throw the lever in the laboratory and thus opens the hatch for them! Terrence zones out and catch up with the Doctor -- but then he runs again -- and shuts the entrance behind him... Running forward into the room with the bushes and leafed plants, and he shoots them until he scares out the Doctor's Babirusa -- the one that helped him escape a minute ago -- and beats on it until he basically destroys all of the plants and it opens the ingress ahead. Terrence follows it in to that room where it spawns a bunch of Undead Labmen, which he ignores while he keep trying to assassinate the hog -- until he DOES murder the swine, thus gaining the Streak O Lean he needs to build the object that will let him use a switch and leave! The brothers, now fully assembled, cut through the entrance and jump onto the giant lift, where they dodge Exspouses and throw objects back at the Doctor until they kill him, at which point they lift his corpse and attempt to return to Robert's Abode but no, he tosses a Spiderpois into the air as his final move and they all rush to catch it, but he dies after distracting them, at which they return to their carcass delivery. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three